Where He is actually a She
by adrianawillstealurcookies
Summary: The moment Stacy Stilinski graduated Beacon Hills High, SHEILD has recruited her. For 7 years she has worked as an assassin there and for 5 of those she hasn't been back at Beacon Hills, so when she goes back home she is forced back to New York to fight a bunch of aliens and become a member of the Avengers. What happens when she meets the man back from time? Fem!Stiles
1. Chapter 1

Stacey grunted and ducked doing a summer salt before hiding behind a crate. Bullets going past her some hitting the wooden box in front of her. She lifted her head peeking above the crate and starts to shoot at the men, killing 3 leaving 1 left. Once her gun run out of bullets Stacey got up quickly and ran towards the last man giving him a roundhouse kick to the face.

"Oh!" The man grunts and charges at her. She swiftly moves to the side grabbing his arm and twisting it behind his back kicking his knees making him kneel. She felt strong arms go around her chest holding her arms down as the man on the floor gets up.

"Not so strong now little girl" The man that grabbed her said

Stacey felt her blood boil as she watched the man in front of her roll his sholders back and faces her ''This is going to be fun"

Stacey stomped on the man's ,that had her , foot and elbowed his stomache. She watched the man in front of her lift his arm and strike at her before slithering down to her knees as the man punched the other knocking him out cold. She then proceeded to punch him where the sun don't shine and felt satisfaction as he went down with a squeak before kick in in the face making him go unconscious.

Stiles wiped the blood off her face as she exited the abandoned building.

"Target is out along with accomplices" She said into the mic in her ear

"Good job Agent, enjoy your vacation" The stoic voice rang inside her earpiece

'Always the profession' Stacey thought

She responded nonetheless "Will do Coulson"

* * *

Stiles entered her bedroom quarters in the SHEILD building and started packing; for the first time in years she is going back to her home town in Beacon Hills. To be honest she is a bit relcuntant to go back. She loves her life she set in New York, she built something for herself there and now she is going to back to where it all began to get her where she is. As she packed she heard a knock on her door. She left her suitcase on her bed and went to open it. Behind it were her 2 favorite people in the facility, her two best friends Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton.

She smiled at them and ushered them in

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked as she closed the door

"Well you are leaving tomorrow so we just wanted to hang out for one last time and say goodbye" Clint answered as he plopped onto her couch and sighed in contentment and relaxed.

Stacy rolls her eyes "I'm only going to be gone for a month"

"A month to long" Natasha muttered before place herself next to Clint on the coach relaxing slightly, still on guard.

Stacy smiled at the older woman softly glad that she was trusting her a lot more as well as Clint. They were the most feared assassins in SHEILD and that mostly everyone decided to stay away from, like who would want to hang with a woman that can find multiple ways to kill you with her pinky toe or spend time with a man that can be seen hang in air vents and never misses a shot with his arrows, apparently Stacy. She didn't believe that they were that scary because come on she knows Derek Hale and he can be very scary not anymore at least they are actually friends now, minimal threats against ripping her throat out. But like cancer she never went away but only grew more persistent.

"Yea we're like the 3 musketeers here" Clint exclaimed "It's weird with out you."

"It's only 4 week" Stacy replies "You and Nat will be fine, I'll skype one movie nights~"

"Ah very tempting" Clint murmured

"It will and it will be my turn to pick, I'm kind of leaning towards Robin Hood just for you" She teased as she went to her kitchen grabbing a bag of Sour Patch Kids

"Har Har very funny and for that" Clint began as he snatched the bag out of her hands "Ill be taking that and anyways I'm going to the base on the island and Tasha here is going on a misson soon"

Stacy gasps "My God, they grow up so fast" She clutches them and proceeds to fake cry.

"Yet you're the youngest here" Natasha says with a raised eyebrow

"Im only 25 thank you very much"She replies sticking her tongue out

"More like six" Nat says teasingly.. maybe with Nat you never really know sometimes

Stacy giggled "I need to finish packing and you are distracting me"

She takes the bag from Clint earning a protest from him "It is so utterly boring"

"Hey Nat looks like we saved a life this time "Clint chuckles throwing Natasha a smile which she returned

"Are you happy to be going back?" Natasha asked taking a sour patch kid

"Yes and No.. I don't know, I would love to see my family and friends but I'm so used to be being here and you guys being here all the time, but im also scared that they will find out I've been lying to them for years" Stacy admits "They are good at knowing when someone is lying, it's like a 6th sense"

"You were trained to lie, I'm sure you will pull it off. Just use your common lie" Clint advised

"Working for Stark's company as his girlfriend's, now CEO, personal assistance" Stacy smiled at Nat

Natasha playfully rolled her eyes "Anastasia Stilinski"

"It's Stacy to the employs" Stacy remarked "God it's going to be weird when my friends call me by my nickname Stiles like usual, I'm so used to people calling me by my real name"

Clint just shrugged whereas Natasha looked a bit concerned "Are you sure you can do this, you can always not go and come with me to the upcoming mission"

Stacy took in a deep breathe "Yea, I have to. I just.. what if something happens while I'm on a mission and I haven't seen them in many years. Ill always regret that. I know I will"

Nat pulled her into an awkward hug, still not that used to showing human emotion despite being in America for over 10 years "You are great at what we do, maybe even better than me. Just don't jinx yourself"

"Woah is the great Black Widow saying that I am better than her? Im so touched "Stacy teases

Natasha pulled away "Shut up"

They hung out for a bit longer helping her pack before they called it a night.

"We'll miss you, Little Red" Clint murmurs into her ear as he hugs her tightly. She was basically the little sister he never had, he came to think of her like that as he spent many years working with her.

"I should really change my code name" Stacy whined

"To late, sweetie" Nat replies

"Yup, plus its adorable" Clint says giving her one last squeeze.

Stacy yawned as she lets go of Clint and giving Nat one last hug "I'll see you guys in a month"

"See ya Stace" Clint hollered as he exited the room

"Bye Anastasia" Natasha says trailing behind him closing the door.

* * *

Stacy woke up early and took a shower. She brushed her shoulder length brown hair letting it fall into its natural pin straightness. She quickly put on a pair of black tights, a long wool creamed jumper and a pair of brown high knee boots. She grabbed her black wool beanie putting it on her head and her mother's necklace. It was supposed to be cold at Beacon Hills now and she wanted to be prepared. She grabbed her 2 suitcases and a duffel bag as well as her purse. She got into the black SUV that was stationed outside the SHEILD building. Stacy opened the door and got in, the driver's name was Brad Connors. She met him on a brief occasion but deemed him to be a friendly. She tried to stare out the tinted windows but to no avail, she couldn't see. So, she sat back and relaxed into the leather plush seats and listened to the calm music in the background. They arrived at SHEILDS private aircraft and airport. Stacey got out of the SUV as Brad got her luggage. She boarded the plane and sat near the window where a table was in front of her. The stewardess offered her a drink before the flight took off but she politely declined.

"This is your Captain speaking please turn off all electronics and enjoy the flight, Thank you" The voice said over the intercom

Stacy snuggled into her seat and watched from the window as the plane went into the air.

15 minutes pass by as she becomes bored, she takes out her laptop when it is safe to do so and goes on the internet to play poker. She couldn't go on any social media's that would get her compromised, they deleted her facebook account, her twitter, and her skype. They only let her communicate to her family over a secured phone line. After a while she got bored again and started to play music falling asleep to John Legend's All of Me this was going to be a long flight.

Stacy awake to a loud beeping noise omitting from her headphones, she jumped in surprise and ripped them off and rubbed her buzzing ear. She say her laptop shutting down from lack of charger which she left in her suitcase.

'Well crap' Stacy thought

A few more hours pass by and she eats the airplane food and drinks and requesting a Reese's Peanut butter cup. By then she is already in California getting near to Beacon Hills. She felt her nerves kick in and takes in a deep breathe.

"Ok Stace you can do this, it's not the first time you lied to them" Stacy says

'Yea but you've never lied to them to their face' A voice called from the back of her head 'They're werewolves that have extreme hearing wand can hear your heart beat'

'Shut up' She shot back

The plane landed and Stacy finally got the nerve to get up and collect her things. She exited the airport she was in and standing outside was her father and her all time best friend and brother Scott. Stacy held in her breathe and stopped she broke into a grin and started running towards them. Scott caught her and hugged her tightly

"Scott" She squealed happily letting him spin her around a bit. He placed her back on the floor giving her one last squeeze.

Stacy faced her father and hugged him tightly never wanting to let go.

"Hey kiddo" He said roughly as if he were about to cry

Stacy giggle tears filling her eyes "Hey daddy"

If there was one thing you noticed about her is that she is a major Daddy's girl. Even when her mother was alive, her father never really had the heart to say no to her.

"Come on lets get you home" Her dad ,john, said throwing an arm, around her, pulling her close to his side with her duffel bag in his hand over his shoulder.

Scott could get the other two bags, which he did. Supernatural strength and all.

"Be carefully with my bags, Scotty boy. And I mean it "Stacy warms

He grunts "what is in here?"

"That is for me to know and for you to dot dot dot" She jokes but in all reality they were weapons in there hiding underneath her clothes as a safety precaution, you never really know when a threat comes and at SHEILD you a prepared for basically anything that might happen and it was a chance she wasn't really willing to make.

But nonetheless she is just happy to be home.

**~Adriana xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

Stacy entered her childhood home with caution and walked in the mini hallway when 3 figures popped out screaming and jumping.

"AAHH" The girls Alison, Lydia, and Erica screamed

"Aaah" Stacy shouted back in excitement and hugged them jumping up and down with them.

They dragged her to the living where the rest of the guys were.

"Hey" Stacy waved excitedly at them. She was then dragged to the couch and plopped in the middle still buzzing with excitement.

"So we wanna know" Alison started

"Boys" Erica says wiggling her eye brows

"And clothes" Lydia adds "because you look amazing and how do you keep that figure?"

"Ugh to be honest I've been so swarmed with work for the past year when I became Pepper's assistant. Its been really crazy with the whole" Stacy mutters waving her hands " Iron Man thing and traveling around, which may I add, was how I acquired my amazing clothes and fashion sense. Like OMG I found the most cutest dress ever "

"Great another girly girl" A familiar feminine voice murmured

Stacy turned and so the dark haired girl with the infamous Hale frown

"Hey Cora!" Stacy smiled "So what have you guys been up too?"

She tried to keep her emotions in check or else they would notice the edginess and nervousness omitting from her

"Well" Lydia bites her lip form smiling and waves over her boyfriend " Jackson and I are getting married!"

Stacy raised an eyebrow and looked in shock "You engaged!? Finally, I've been wondering when sad lizard boy was going to propose"

"Shut it Stilinski" Jackson snarls

Stacy stuck her tongue at him

"Sweetie" Lydia starts with that look on her face that made Jackson sit still and Stacy to shift awkwardly on the couch "Stacy you are going to be my bridesmaid "

"That's…" Stacy looks for the right word "Cool"

"Great" Lydia smiles

Stacy clears her throat "And you Erica?"

"Im a teacher now" The blonde bombshell said

"Oh?" Stacy curiously says "What grade?"

"1st" She replies

"Ah 1st grade, that was when I deemed Scott to be my best friend" Stacy answers fist bumping her partner in crime

"Your idiots" A dark voice said from the corner

"Sourwolf" Stacy exclaimed

Derek looked at her murderssly as if asking her to call him that 1 more time to see what happens.

Stacy laughs nervously "Ill have you know that I work for the CEO of Stark Industries, which means I'm making bank" Stacy lies, sounding proud but for the wrong reason.

She was proud that lying to them was easy. No blumps or ticks just a normal steady pace of a heart.

"What about you, Isaac or boyd?" Stacy asks

"I'm getting my masters in a few months, will you go" Isaac replies hopefully

Stacy awes "Of course sweetie"

She aslways babied him but can you blame her. He I like a cuddly puppy with a scarf

"I'm a theripast now" Boyd says bluntly

"Seriously" Stacy said surprised "Maybe I'll come to you when I finally have a nervous breakdown"

"Please don't" he replies

"Hurtful" Stacy pouts putting her hand over her heart

"You'll live" He shoots back

"So mean" She whines

"I'm going to order you kids pizza" John says from her spot

"Only this once will I'll be giving you a freebie" Stacy calls from her spot on the couch "And the usually please"

"Oh my gosh, someone call the press. Stiles Stilinski is being polite" Scott jokes walking down the stairs fast

"Wow it does sound weird" Stacy comments thinking out loud

The pack turns to look at her weird expecting a sarcastic reply.

"Just that at work they call me by my name or at least the shortened version of it" Stacy explains taking in their confused faces

"No fair" Scott complains "How come the get to call you by your real name"

"Let alone know it and still be alive" Alison muses

Stacy rolls her eyes "Well 1st its on file at work, thay have to know your real name and 2nd it's the working place you have to be professional especially for this one" Stacy says referring to SHEILD

There was a moment of silence

"Well what is it " Jackson grunts

Lydia smacks him on the head

"I'm not telling " Stacy frowns "The last thing I need is to bring my work with me"

She bites the inside of her cheek as she thinks of a dark skinned man with an eyepatch and glaring at everyone fiercely also known as her real boss.

But before Derek can open his mouth to input his response John announces that he came back with Pizza along with .

She greeted her and gave Scott's mom a tight hug and let Melissa fuss about her. Melissa and John have been dating for almost 2 years and Stacy is hoping that they get married so that she and Scott can be related for real. They stayed awhile after eating and a few 'jokingly' insults towards Jackson and they left one by one saying that they were happy to see her including Derek which surprised her the most and was thankful that Creepy Uncle Peter was not there.

She walked out of her bathroom in pink and white plaid pj pants with a plain white shirt.

She lifted the covers from her bed that were a nice navy blue and shuffled inside. She turns off the light by her bed and she laid her head on her pillow and looked around the room taking in her blue wall with Sky blue lines and designs. Her band posters still on the wall, along with her Justin Timberlake and Channing Tatum ones, along with other celebrities

She sighed in the dark feeling the jet lag take over. She turns and faces her window from her right side looking at the half moon hanging above.

She hears someone enter her room and tenses abit before feeling a hand brush her hair. She relaxes and turns to see her dad.

"Hey pumpkin " He whispers

"Hey" she whispers back and sits up

"Your mother would have been proud of the women you are and even I am. Hell Stark Industries?" John starts

Stacy smiles weakly feeling guilty at lying at her dad "Yeah, cant believe it either"

"I see you still her necklace" He comment as he sits beside her on the bed

Stacy sits up and grasps the ring hanging around her neck tightly "Always"

"She was better at this" He chuckles

"At what?' she asks confused

"At talking to you" He continues " She would've handled you moving to New York a hell of a whole lot better than me. I was a wreck for a while, when you first left. But Melissa helped."

Stacy smiles with tears in her eyes "I'm glad. I wouldn't leave you, you know. Not purposely at least"

'With a job like mine, the only way to retire is when you die.' She thought bitterly

"I actually hated Stark for while" He admits

She hums "Well I don't think he minds, why?"

"He took you away. He saw something amazing in you and he choose you to work for him" He tells her

"Yeah, well I'm only the assistant and to Pepper not Stark" She corrects

"Well I'm sure that they saw potential and I prefer her anyway" John says

She laughs lightly " Im pretty sure he does too"

"Well anyway I'll let you have your sleep. Night Sweetie" John kisses her head " I love you

"Love you too, Night" She replies shifting down and cuddling into her blankets as her father closed her door.

Stacy looked at the ring in her palm and kisses it "I love you too mom"

* * *

**Hello people of the Internet**!

**Welcome to this Story, I've actually been doing to do a story like this for a while and then it just clicked with I saw Captain America: Winter Soldier. and it just started forming into a perfet plot in my head so hopefully it turns out as good on 'paper' (computer screen)**

**Anyways for those who wonder what Fem!Stiles looks like she is being played by Nina Dobrev or Elena Gilbert on the Vampire Dairies.**

***HINT* The wolves will not know her agent ways until later on maybe ch3 or 4 **

**So stay classy. Thanks. Byeeeeeee!**

**~Adriana xoxo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen wolf nor Avengers**

**Please CFF, Or as I like t call it Comment, Favorite, and Follow :{D**


End file.
